In his shoes
by Ruthyroo
Summary: Brendan and Ste are given the opportunity to really experience how the other one feels. A one shot. x


**In his shoes **

"How many times do I have to tell you Bren, I choose you didn't i?"

"Yeah ye did and I bet your regretting it now aren't ya?"

"Do you know what Brendan I can't even talk to you when you're like this"

"What ye gonna do run on back to Dougie boy?"

"Yeah actually I think I will at least he listens to me and do you know what? I might not even come back"

Ste stormed out of the office he was hurt and offended by Brendan's harsh words. He was sick and tired of explaining everything, defending his actions and his involvement with other people when nothing he said made the slightest bit of difference. Brendan was angry at himself for letting his jealously get in the way; he wanted Ste to realize that he only got this way because he cares so much. It was still early days; they had been back together for three months now and most of the time being with each other again was out of this world, but sometimes Brendan's jealously got in the way.

The mad thing about it was Ste only had eyes for him but Brendan just couldn't accept that. At first Ste had choose to be with Doug and he really thought that he could make it work but Brendan was impossible to forget and before long he found himself back in his arms. Doug had always felt like second best to Brendan anyway and although it took a while, he rebuilt his friendship with Ste and they carried on working together at Carter and Hay, much to Brendan's disappointment. If he had his way the deli would be closed down and Ste would be back behind the bar, bending over infront of him all day long.

He wanted Doug out of their lives completely but Ste had other ideas and he wanted them to all get along. But this was real life not the movies and Brendan struggled to accept Doug being a part of Ste's life. He had convinced himself that Ste was playing him again and that it was Doug he really wanted to be with. An hour had passed since their row and Brendan found himself walking to the deli, he hated arguing with Ste, he felt guilty about the things he said and he wanted to say sorry.

He walked in to find Ste with no top on, Doug had it in his hands, they were both laughing and it made Brendan feel sick. The laughter stopped when they noticed that he was stood in the shop. His face must have given away his mood as Ste rushed over and joined him standing by his side.

"It's not what it looks like Bren"

Brendan didn't take his eyes off Doug for one second.

"Isn't it steven?"

Doug burst out laughing and this only fuelled his paranoia. Brendan went over to him and grabbed him by his clothes.

"Something funny Douglas?"

Ste came over and stood inbetween them, he looked at Doug and told him to go, he needed to calm Brendan down before he did something he would only regret later. Once Doug was out of the shop Brendan relaxed but Ste was not happy with him and his behaviour.

"Im getting tired of this" shouted Ste.

"I saw ye Steven, ye were all over him" Brendan replied.

"A pipe burst in the kitchen and my top got soaked, Doug was just taking the piss that was all"

"Ye laugh with him a lot"

"He's my mate, end of. Your pushing me away Brendan, don't do this"

Suddenly, out of the blue they both felt an impact to their chest.

"Did ye feel that?"

"Yeah I did what was it?"

"I have no idea Steven, anyway where were we?"

"Look Bren, im tired can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Are ye giving up on me?"

Brendan didn't wait for a reply he turned on his heel and left, Ste felt bad for him but he needed to trust him otherwise their relationship would never work. He wanted this just as much as he did but he can't stand the jealously thing, it's just too much.

The next day came and when Ste woke up he noticed that he wasn't at home, he looked around the room still half asleep realizing that he was in fact in Brendan's bedroom, he couldn't even remember how he had got to be here. He sat up and rubbed his face and then it hit him, overwhelming feelings of paranoia, insecurities and jealously and they consumed his whole being. He went in to the bathroom and splashed water on his face; he looked into the mirror to see Brendan not himself, he almost lost his balance. He splashed more water over his face in the hope that he was just seeing things but it was still Brendan's face looking back at him.

Brendan woke up with the same shock, he was in Ste's bedroom, he was sure that he must be dreaming, he had no memory of how he got here. Once he was fully awake a feeling of strong affection and love overpowered him, he felt nervous and excited at the same time. He thought that he must be drunk so he went into the bathroom and splashed water over his face; he looked into the mirror to see Ste not himself. He splashed some more water on his face quickly, hoping that the image of Ste would be gone but looking in the mirror again, it was Ste he saw.

Neither of them knew what was happening, they were in each other bodies with each other's minds, how was that even possible. Brendan who now took the form of Ste got dressed and rushed out of the door to find Ste who would be in the form of himself. Great minds must think alike as they met half way between each other's flats.

"Hey what the hell is going on?" asked Ste

"I don't know Steven but I'm feeling your feelings" answered Brendan

"Me too, I feel angry and jealous. Is this how you really feel all the time?"

Ye will never understand how much I need you Steven"

"I think I do now"

They had both decided that the knowledge of each other's feelings could work to their advantage. They would finally be able to understand how they feel about one another and maybe then they would have a real chance of staying together.

"Look Steven, meet me at the club in a few hours, that will give us time to think about how we move on from this and our feelings for each other"

"Okay Bren"

For the next few hours they spent their time alone, feeling how the other feels, experiencing the happiness and sadness that they bring upon each other. It was eye opening for both of them; they had been sent a gift, the ability to really know the truth and the depth of their feelings for each other. After the few hours had passed they meet in the club as planned. Both of them had learnt so much about each other in that short time, but it was enough for them to realize how desperately they needed one another.

"I get why you're so jealous and insecure Bren, I felt it. You have nothing to worry about though; you will always be my soul mate."

"I know that now. I feel the love ye feel for me, how do ye not burst. I will never doubt ye again I promise."

Brendan grabbed Ste and pulled him close to him, kissing him passionately. They were pulled apart by the same impact to the chest they felt before, this time though they knew what had happened. They were back, the way they should be, in their own bodies with their own minds.

"Do I excite ye that much?" Brendan said playfully

Ste slapped him on the arm, his cheeks glowing red.

"Shut up Bren, just because your insecure don't take it out on me" Ste said jokingly

"Come here steven"

Ste kissed him again and their desire for each other took over. Their relationship wasn't always going to be easy but it was always going to be worth it, they finally understood each other at last, now they'd walked a mile in the other ones shoes.

**please review :) xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
